narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sealed Brawler
His prized puppet, and the puppet he walks around in, similar to Sasori. The difference is that this puppet is the size of a large man, and is primarily focused on Taijutsu. Unlike Sasori's puppet, Korosen applies a seal to this puppet to create an extra-dimensional space within the puppet, allowing it to house Korosen and gives him space to move about. The size of this extra-dimensional space is sufficient for Korosen to store weapons which his sealed puppet uses. Korosen controls this puppet from within using chakra strings, controlling its movements highly intricately. Also, since puppets do not follow the laws of Physics and can freely fly, the same applies to this puppet, even though Korosen is within it. This makes the puppet far more efficacious in Taijutsu, as it can suddenly change direction based on the will of the user, while disguising itself as a regular Taijutsu user. Also, since its speed is based on the chakra of the user, and not any strength factors, the puppet also has a severe advantage in this area, as it can both fly and deal massive damage. The puppet is made of a lightweight, yet strong wood material, coming from the most expensive, seal-conducive wood from the trees created by Hashirama. This gives the puppet a very minor capacity to absorb chakra, which is amplified by a small seal to mitigate the effects of any damage done due to Chakra Enhanced Strength and other elemental release taijutsu. Many seals are also engraved on the puppet to enhance its density, durability, and strength, ranging from elemental to regular chakra enhancements. On the puppet itself there are also various seals, each absorbing a different element. This was developed by Korosen to fight against elemental ninjutsu users, or atleast surprise them. In particular, his puppet has Elemental Seals, such as the Fire Sealing Method, designed to seal any and all elements sent towards the puppet's way when going up against other ninja. This in most cases also forces the enemy to engage in Taijutsu, which is this puppet's strong suit. All the elemental jutsu which are sealed are then transferred into the Elemental Chakra Seal, which contains chakra from the elements of all chakra natures which were absorbed by the seals. This allows the seals to be continually reused in battle to absorb huge amounts of elemental chakra. This can be redirected to Elemental Release Seal which would unleash the elemental chakra in any way Korosen desires. One example is firing it in a powerful jet stream of water or fire, akin to Sasori in the anime. The puppet would also, courtesy of Korosen being housed inside, gain the capacity to use most fast moving jutsu, such as the Body Flicker Technique, further aiding the puppet's capacity to trick the opponent into thinking that the puppet is actually Korosen. On the puppet itself, it also contains a seal developed by Korosen, the Presence Sealing Seal. Applying this seal on the puppet, the puppet would emit absolutely no chakra at all, and all internal chakra systems and even Korosen's presence would be rendered completely untraceable. It's innards thus cannot be seen even by the Byakugan. This was developed to aid Korosen in being completely undetectable during assassinations. Combined with the fact that the puppet can actually fly (due to the gravity defying effects of puppet use), Korosen using the puppet can become virtually undetectable. Also, this renders Korosen immune to Genjutsu, as the enemy is highly unlikely to be capable of influencing his chakra in the first place. The puppet also possesses conventional ninja tools by his side, as it was designed to look like a conventional shinobi, the only difference being that it possesses 2 swords, each engraved with the Elemental Release Seal which is connected to the central Elemental Chakra Seal on the puppet's body. Korosen normally uses this puppet by using chakra threads, while being inside it. When he wishes to strengthen the power of the puppet, he simply summons more clones to control the puppet from the inside, as the Extra Dimension is capable of accommodating more clones. As the strength and speed of the puppet is dependent on the number of chakra threads attached to it, the puppets' strengths in taijutsu are increased exponentially, as it gains vastly greater speed and higher cognitive capacity to react in various directions. Combined with the fact that it can fly, and is ridiculously strong on its own, the puppet is a monster as a Taijutsu user, as it faces none of the limitations of most Taijutsu users.Needless to say, this has required much practice on Korosen's part to achieve. Korosen can summon upwards of 30 clones within the Extra-Spatial Seal before having to summon clones outside. From the outside, the clones can enhance the puppet's capacity further, if the clones inside the puppet aren't doing a good enough job. By attaching more and more chakra threads to the puppet, the puppet becomes much stronger and more versatile. Combined with the fact that each part of the puppet can function independently via clones, it is nigh impossible to read the movements of the puppet's taijutsu, as it can strike from any angle at any direction, courtesy of being devoid of the limitations of a human body. Alongside the mental capacity of the clones controlling it and their various perspectives on the battlefield, it is rare for the puppet not to gain control of the entire battlefield against any opponent Korosen might be facing. Though, it is extremely rare that Korosen ever has to use 100 clones to enhance his puppet's capacity, as by that point the puppet would be at a level far exceeding Korosen's natural strength. The sheer number of chakra threads also means that jamming the puppets joints will not do much to impede the puppet's movement, as all its parts are controlled individually. Normally, the puppet is used for killing sprees. Having a clone take control, Korosen would activate his Shadow Possession Jutsu. As the puppet comes within melee range of the enemy, Korosen would instantly use his jutsu as his puppet strikes down at the opponent, paralyzing them while not facing the conventional limitations of a puppet (courtesy of puppets being controlled by fingers, and not by the entire body). This extremely short time frame of paralysis is known to be extremely deadly, especially when Korosen's puppet is already unleashing its death blow. Courtesy of all these factors, combined with the fact that the puppet body is extremely durable, Korosen is unaffected by most of the conventional limitations that puppeteers face, namely that striking the puppet would not affect Korosen who is within the seal inside the puppet. Only if the puppet's body is broken will Korosen's seal be disrupted, and Korosen made vulnerable. The Puppet also possesses many Chakra Absorption Seals, Elemental Absorption Seals and Elemental Release Seals. It also has an Enhanced Mechanical Light Shield Block and a Binding Seal for his puppet's Boss Puppet transformation. In normal times, it is extremely useful for travel, as it requires minimal chakra to travel at immense speeds, and can fly as well.